jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marble League 2016
MarbleLympics 2016 was the first edition of the MarbleLympics and consisted of 16 teams and 12 events. This season had no qualifiers, and thus no teams were cut. This season was also met with an overwhelmingly positive response from fans and saw many fans rooting for their favorite teams in the comments. It was this series, along with the Sand Marble Rally that really popularized Jelle's channel. At the end of the season, it was the Savage Speeders who were victorious, but Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts, and Team Momo were very close behind. You will find the results of each individual event below. The Winner gets an Gold Medal and 10 points, The Runner-up gets an Silver Medal and 7 points, The 3rd place finisher gets an Bronze Medal and 5 points, etc. Main Tournament Event 1: Balancing The first event of the MarbleLympics 2016, Balancing, is composed of a long, straight ramp made of clear plastic blocks. Additionally, there is a tape measure stretched out alongside the blocks to help the judges determine the distance each marble traveled before falling off of the ramp and hitting the ground. The cumulative scores of the 4 marbles is then awarded to the team. Event 2: Relay Race The Relay Race is a set of 4 identical tracks made of SkyrailTM plastic tracks. The Relay Race is also special because it is the only race style event (besides team pursuit) to feature all 4 marbles on each team. *Snowballs had a DNF (Did Not Finish) in the final race. Snowballs Did not finish the race, but were awarded a bronze medal because the track they raced on was later found to be slower than the others. **Balls of Chaos knocked a block off of their track and thus were disqualified from the event. The Balls of Chaos has been disqualified because they pushed a white relay block off the track. Event 3: Collision Collision is an event that features a course made of glass blocks and dominos. 2 teams crash into each other after rolling down 2 ramps onto a flat square with dominos on the side. The team with the most marbles still on the square wins. Event 4: Sand Rally The Sand Rally is one of the most iconic events of the MarbleLympics, and features the marbles rolling down a long, smooth, and difficult course carved into a sloped, sandy hill. Event 6: Long Jump The Long Jump is another staple of the MarbleLympics, and has a single marble from each team try their hand(?) at jumping into a pit of mini-marbles with a tape measure on the side. Event 6: Water Race The Water race is one of the most unique events of the MarbleLympics because it takes place in a stream with 2 waterfalls that prove hazardous to the marbles rolling downstream. This is a grueling course with many hazards in the form of debris, the stone walls, and of course the aforementioned waterfalls. *Rojo Rollers were disqualified from the event for purposefully blocking other marbles after one of the waterfalls. Event 7: High Jump The High Jump is another jumping event that has one marble from each team attempt to launch off a ramp and go over a bar. Once all the marbles have made their attempt, the bar is raised, and the marbles who cleared the last bar now attempt to clear the bar at its new height. This pattern continues until only one marble makes it. *Standings based on video analysis - highest jump. Event 8: 10 Meter Sprint The 10 Meter Sprint is a plain and simple event, just 4 long tracks, may the fastest marble win. Event 9: Team Pursuit Team Pursuit, similarly to Relay Race, is a racing event that features all 4 marbles of each team. This event is a ovular shaped track that features 2 teams racing at one time. Each team must stick together, or they may be disqualified. The first marble to cross the line (on the Blue Block) Advances Event 10: Precision Slalom Precision Slalom is a very unique event that sees all 4 marbles on each team roll down a ramp onto a target. The target awards different point values depending on which ring the marble stalls on. You want to go as close to the middle as possible, The closer to the center the more points you get, But if a marble falls in the center pit, then they get 0 points. Event 11: Quartet Diving Quartet Diving sees all 4 marbles on each team roll off 4 tracks and onto popsicle sticks which launch them into a tub of water which has a colored grid inside of it. The marbles get points for where they land and where they stall. Event 12: Hurdles Hurdles is the final event of the 2016 MarbleLympics season, and features a short downhill with lego bricks eevry few inches that the marbles must hop, or roll over in order to progress down the course. *Pinkies jumped over their hurdle and into Rojo Roller's lane, causeing themselves (the Pinkies) to be disqualified. Final Standings *Ties are broken by whichever team has more medals of higher value, if they are still tied then the team who was disqualified less breaks the tie. Category:Tournaments Category:MarbleLympics Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams